


【Metory】好きで

by Aimouz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Metory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Summary: 胜利&you梦女，ooc，🔞





	【Metory】好きで

你一边看着手机，一边泡着蜂蜜水。  
半个小时前，他的经纪人给你发了一条信息，说他喝醉了。  
你知道他酒量不怎么样，但他鲜少在你面前喝酒，所以这即将是你第一次面对醉酒后的他。

正当你胡思乱想的时候，门铃响了。  
于是你放下刚搅拌好的蜂蜜水，急急忙忙地跑去开门。  
门一开，你就被搂了个满怀。他还穿着今早你为他挑的正装，只是外套正在经纪人手上拿着，衬衫袖子挽到了手肘，早晨梳得一丝不苟的刘海现在也完全放了下来，稍稍盖住了眼睛，而你今早亲自给他系的领带倒是还好好地系着。

经纪人在帮你把他扶到沙发上后就走了。  
你端出早就准备好的蜂蜜水和热毛巾，一转身却见他正盘腿坐在地上，手撑着头，眼睛都快要眯成了一条线。  
“What ~ do you mean~”他哼着歌，尾音拖得长长的，调还起高了，声音像泡进了桃子酒里一样甜腻。  
“Ah~”他仰着头看你，脸颊被酒精熏出了桃红色，他指着你手中的杯子，歪着头问：“这是什么。”  
“蜂蜜水。”你把杯子递到他面前，“喝一点吧，不然明天起来会难受的哦。”  
他似乎有些反应迟钝，盯着杯子沉默了两秒，然后才像个小朋友一样，双手捧着杯子，低下头小口小口地喝着水。  
等他喝完了，你拿过热毛巾给他擦手，他却反手握住了你。他的手很小，肉乎乎的，但终究是男人的手，能轻而易举地把你的手整个握住，他的拇指轻轻地摩擦着你的手背，你看他始终带着浅笑，嘴角微微上扬着，他看着你，缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，神情可爱又娇媚。

“사랑해~”（撒浪嘿）他没头没尾地说了一句告白，语气像是浸入了奶罐子里一样，你终于想起来，网传他醉了撒娇指数是平时的十倍。  
“I love you”他见你没有反应，凑近了过来，而你还在头脑风暴，思考着他是醉到哪个程度了，是知道眼前的人是你，还是醉了对所有人都会这样……  
他没能让你想得更多，整个上半身都朝你倚过来，头轻轻地蹭着你的颈窝，似乎是在对你的反应有所不满，于是四国语言小天才开始发挥他的语言天赋。  
“好きだよ~”（喜欢你哦）他呼出的气扫在你的锁骨上，泛起丝丝湿热的痒，你微微地缩了一下脖子，他好像意识到了什么，搂住了你的腰，笑了起来。  
“君か大好きだよ”他从你怀里抬起头，距离你极近，呼吸里混杂着酒精，有些灼热，他笑着用中文问你：“喜不喜欢？”你总觉得他下一句就要接“腻不腻害~”，于是你先一步上前吻住了他。

他伸手捧住你的后脑，一如很多次你们拥抱那样，这是他惯有的姿势。呼吸交缠在一起，你舔过他的唇，在他勾住你的时候尝到了酒精残留的苦涩和蜂蜜混杂在一起的味道，在你情不自禁地搂住他的脖子时，他突然圈紧了你的腰一把将你抱了起来，你惊呼一声，害怕失去平衡所以双腿缠住了他，同时抱紧了他的肩，生怕会掉下去。他摇晃了一下，却拍了拍你的屁股，示意你不要慌张。

在他把你放到床上时，你还维持着树袋鼠一样的姿势，脚跟就这样搭在他被西裤包裹着的圆滚紧实的臀上，你看着他随手扯松了领带，露出一小片锁骨，就这么居高临下地看着你，床头开着的昏黄的小灯在他漆黑的眼底凝成了一颗星，于是你双腿一用力就把他压向你，你贴上他的锁骨处，用力地留下一个印子，他皮肤白皙细腻，那枚印子贴在上面，像极了落在雪上的红梅。你带着细细碎碎的吻一路往上，最后轻轻地咬在他那并不明显的喉结上，他的吸气声落在你的耳边，仿佛夜里的暗潮，要把你的一切都卷进去。

他揉着你的头发，低下头含住你的唇，舌尖与你交缠，动作温柔却不留余地地吞没着你口中的氧气，同时手顺着你睡衣的边缘探进去，掌心和你的腰线无缝贴合。你能感觉到他的炙热紧贴着你，他的温度顺着他贴在你腰后的手心，形成一股热浪，席卷遍你全身。  
最终你还是败给身为vocal的他的肺活量，他离开你的唇，在你顾着汲取氧气的时候，他的吻就已经游离到你的胸前，你垂眸看他粉色的猫咪唇贴在你的丰腴上，激起你一阵阵的战栗，你忍不住起身跨坐到他的身上，他隔着西裤的挺立正抵着你，你觉得空气都变得燥热了起来，他出了一些薄汗，微湿的白色衬衫贴紧在他的胸肌上，勾勒出令人垂涎的形状。  
你一手撑在他的胸膛上，一手解开他的搭扣，在他的注视下，你不禁红了脸，他伸手把手背贴上你发烫的脸，轻声轻气地说：“脸好红，倒像是你喝醉了。”你一边点头，一边亲上他的下垂眼，“嗯，我醉了。”

你从遇见他的那一天起就醉在他的温柔乡里，他的一举一动、一言一语都是蛊惑你的毒药，你心甘情愿地沉沦在他的怀抱里，恨不得把所有的爱都倾覆给他。

他按着你的腰，带着疼痛和欢愉进入了你的身体，你五指收拢，抓紧了他的肩膀，他的喘息落在你的侧颈上，沙糯的嗓音在这时染上了情欲的喑哑，成了你最好的催情剂。他的力道不重却恰到好处，你忍不住轻哼出声，在高潮来临之前，他将你所有的呻吟喘息都封在了口中，化成粘稠晶莹的糖浆，再被他一点一点地吞下。  
你看着他近在咫尺的眼睛里盛着柔情，掺着蜜意，还揉进了一个你。你搂紧了他的脖子，身躯紧贴着他，闭上眼睛靠在他的颈侧，在他的耳边小声地说着“喜欢”。他愣了很久才反应过来，你在回答他好久之前的醉话。

“有多喜欢？”他笑着歪头蹭了蹭你，手抚着你的脊背。  
“很喜欢很喜欢——”

喜欢到在茫茫人群中只能看见你，喜欢到每时每刻都在想着你，喜欢到哪怕与全世界背离，也想牵住你的手，然后告诉你，我喜欢你。


End file.
